


Destined to Fall: A Sherlock School AU Fanfiction

by Lady_Ondolemar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Abuse, Friendship/Love, I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock in Love, Teenlock, jimlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ondolemar/pseuds/Lady_Ondolemar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Reichenbach Academy, drama is a daily occurrence. But will a young Sherlock Holmes find love and friendship? The real question is not will he, but with whom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Sherlockians, Wholockians, SuperWhoLockians, and everybody who just searched this. This is my first Sherlock fanfiction so please I hope you like it. I am a hard core Sheriarty/Jimlock shipper but I sorta ship JohnLock so oh whale. Will update soon!!! My Watt pad is MoriartysHolmie

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes. How many times do I have to tell you to get your are out of bed?" My mother screamed.

"You've only told me eight times. Unfortunately you never observe."I replied, sitting down at the table.

"Dear brother, you really should be more kind." Mycroft lectured.

"Oh dear brother of mine because you are just the Saint of Altruistic intentions." I muttered under my breath.

"Sherlock...Mycroft has never been anything but polite to you. Apologize at once." My slow witted father said.

"I am so sorry dear brother..."I said in a tone drenched in sarcasm.

Not to be outdone, Mycroft answered my remark, "Dear brother, no apologies are necessary." The scaly being that was my blood replied.

"Was that so difficult Sherlock?" My mother asked.

Again another morning going without breakfast, my appetite spoiled by recent events. 

I walked down the road in my trench coat and scarf, seeming to be alone until my "wonderful" brother caught up behind me. 

"Blood." He commented as I crossed the street to the school.

I entered the crowded hall of simpletons that I called peers.

"Watch where you're going, freak." A meat headed jock said as I collided with him at the lockers.

I see a boy drop his books at the locker, obviously semi intelligent (despite his lower iq), kind personality, attention seeking. Yes. He'll do nicely. I reach down and pick up his fallen books. 

"Thank you."He said standing up to leave.

"My name is Sherlock Holmes." I say to the blonde teen.

"I'm John, John Watson."We shook hands and I lifted my own bag from the ground. At last an ally. Not superiorly intelligent, but he will do. "Which class are you going to next?"

"AP Forensic Sciences." I reply cooly.

Without me even questioning, I knew which classes he had next. Art, Applied ecology, English, Physical Education. 

"See ya. Thanks again for the help." John said as we parted ways. 

I walked into Forensics and took a seat at an empty lab table.

"Good morning, students. I will be your teacher this year, my name is Miss Gerard. This is AP Forensics so if you aren't supposed to be here please tell me your name and I will direct you to your next period." She said.

Dull. Mid-thirties, single, no, divorced. Smokes three times a day. Six maybe seven cats, lives in an apartment on the east side of the city. I was so involved in my deductions that I neglected to notice the door opening. That is until the seat next to me became occupied.

"Is this seat taken? Of course it's not." An Irish voice remarked.

I turned my head to face this sarcastic fool who sat in the seat next to me. I was face to face with the most deep brown colored eyes I have ever seen. I studied him up and down. Impossibly intelligent, yet dark, horrid past. Is he deducing me?

"Oh Mr. Holmes. You are quite interesting." The boy said.


	2. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock learns more a little more about his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for the comment and kudos. I can't remember ur username but I had it in my brain so when I remember it I'll write it. Thankssss.

"Take a picture honey it'll last longer." The boy said snarkily.

"Excuse me?" I asked the well dressed teen before me. Cursing myself for staring so obviously. 

"Jim Moriarty...Hi." He flashed a toothy grin at me, sending shivers down my spine. He reached out his hand.

"Sherlock Holmes." I said and accepted his extended hand.

"No need to be so formal Sherly." He purred, stroking my cheek. I shivered at the sudden contact. Luckily it was the first day so the teacher was only reading the syllabus.

"Awww poor Sherlylocks. So jumpy." Moriarty inched closer.

Luckily the ting of the bell dismissed us at that moment.

"Later Sherly." He said, sauntering out of the classroom.

Strange. Sherlock had no words for once in his life. 

(Afterschool)

"Sherlock?!" A high pitch voice called.

"Hello John." I said, not turning to see who it was.

"How are you?" He asked. 

"How am I what, John?" I said not realizing he was asking about my day.

"No. I meant, how was your day?" He walked up to me and continued to talk.

"Boring." I simply replied, not expecting an answer.

"My day was great. I signed up for so many clubs. I'm hoping to get into the soccer team." He went on and on about something or other, with a kind of twinkle in his eyes.

It amusing to think that something so ordinary can appear so extraordinary to others. 

"Sherlock. Would you like to come over?"John asked hopefully. 

A place away from Mycroft and his boorish parents...yes that sounded doable. "Alright."

"Really?" He said excited. 

"Yes." I repeated and rolled my eyes.

"Great!" John replied, smiling like I gave him a piece of cake. 

After the walk to John's house.

I was searching on the news for something interesting on John's laptop while he was doing homework. He started to say an equation but the second half came out a mumble. "52 times the cubed root of 27 equals..."

"156." I say under my breath. 

"What?" John asked. 

"The answer is 156." I repeated. 

"That's unbelievable. " He went on

"Are you deaf, I said..." He interrupted. 

"No. I heard you I just can't believe how fast you solved that." John said, mouth agape.

"It's only Algebra 2 John." I muttered.

"It's still amazing Sherlock." He looked at me admiringly. 

I turned my head and looked back to the news.

A few minutes pass in silence until I actually found something notable. "Entire family murdered, weapon mysteriously still present at crime scene." I read out loud.

"That's awful. I hope they're okay." John whined sympathetically. 

"Why does it matter, they're hardly worth your affection." I remarked.

"Sherlock don't be so insensitive. What if that was your family?" He looked at me, shocked.

"I'd shake the culprit's hand and put the weapon on display." I spat out.

"You don't mean that. They're your family. Sure, everyone's family has issues,  but in the end they are always there for you." He explained in a calming voice.

"How do you do that?" I wondered, asking the blonde teen beside me.

"Do what?" He asked, confused again.

Being puzzled still, I said "Show such...compassion to someone whom you just met today?" 

"I guess it's just in my nature, my mother always says, treat others how they should treat you." He smiled. 

"Oh reverse psychology. I understand." I realized out loud.

"No Sherlock. She means be nice to everyone, so they're nice back." He explained. 

A strange feeling was stirred in Sherlock. It was a bit like his interaction with Moriarty, but this was sweeter, different somehow. He didn't dislike it but he didn't like it either. For once, Sherlock couldn't understand something.

"I...uh...have to go." Sherlock said at a loss for words.

"See you to......" I couldn't hear the end of that phrase, for I was already out of the door.

When at home, Sherlock researched up a storm. Feelings, emotions, effects, science. He was pretty sure what he felt with John was simply...friendship? He had a friend? But what emotion had he felt with Moriarty then?

He began to search on social media for James Moriarty. Suddenly, 30 results came up on Facebook for Moriarty. Sherlock scrolled down the list until he came recognized the boy from forensics. 

His grin filled the young teens screen. Dozens of pictures of his clever classmate appeared on his profile. Each photo made him feel even more...different?

"What is this?!" He shouted in anger.

There was a knock at the door to his room.  
"Sherlock what on Earth is going on in there?" Mrs. Holmes banged on the door.

"Nothing Mother! Leave!"He shouted.

"Alright." She conceded.

The next morning came, uneventful as usual.

All up to Forensic class.

"Good morning class. Today I'm assigning all of you to your partners." She paused to let the groaning die down,"Are you finished quite yet? You will have them for the rest of the year so learn to live with it."

Jim came in late, laying a few pounds onto the teachers desk and sliding into the seat next to Sherlock.

"Hey there Sherly. Mmm. Love the purple shirt." Jim purred.

"Lily you're with Daniel. Irene get your hands off Stephen. You are with Benjamin. James you are with Mr. Holmes."  
She finished the rest of the list. 

"Well well Sherlylocks. Looks like we're partners." Moriarty smirked.

"This project is very important to your final grade. We'll develop on it all year. For now you can discuss what type of experiment you want your project to be focused on. I'm going to...check my email." She stuttered, turning on her laptop.

"Everyone know you just go onto your 40 year old singles dating website." Sherlock said under his breath and wrote a few equations down in his notebook.

"Obviously..." Jim chuckled. "Not to mention the six tabby cats she has waiting to be fed at the house."

They both started into a laughing fit and eventually were shushed by Stephen Monroe.

"How did you know that? I thought that only I knew those things."Sherlock questioned.

"Same as you, I simply observe." He smiled.

Sherlock cleared his throat since a lump seemed to form in the back of it. He began to speak in a husky voice all of a sudden. "Listen I..."

The bell rang and the conversation ended with Jim. "Oops. Sorry Sherl. Out of time."

Frustrated, Sherlock walked out of class and up to John at the lockers.

"Oh great not again, this is the third time this week." Once again, Mary was practically smearing her saliva all over him.

"Bye John. I love you." Mary pouted. "I'll miss you."

"Love you too." John whined. 

They kissed a few more times until they noticed Sherlock standing there.

"Hi Sherlock. How are you? Didn't see you standing there." He blushed.

"That's obvious, or else you wouldn't have been snogging that girl." Sherlock huffed.

"That girl has a name, you know?" John rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh. Sorry I stopped listening. Got bored. I need some assistance."Sherlock yawned.

"Sure Sherlock. Does after school work for you today?" Jon shook his head, trying to wrap his brain around what he was saying.

"Bring tea!" Sherlock shouted, walking to his next class.


	3. Listening Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock have a conversation, little does he know, someone is listening.

Moriarty POV

No matter what he did. He could not stop thinking about Forensics. Not the class, nor the teacher, but his partner. Oh that tall handsome face. His eyes, his hair, those cheekbones.

Too bad he was definitely on the side of the angels. But oh was he intelligent. That is what really attracted him. A mind just like his own. Sure had he been attracted to men, and women before but not like this. Drug deals, robberies, kidnappings were fun but none gave them a thrill such as this. His timid yet snarky attitude intrigued the teen mastermind. 

Not dissimilar to Sherlock actions, Jim began to research Mr. Holmes on social media. Of course, nothing came up, since Sherlock was indeed so antisocial, but hundreds came up for Mycroft. After a few hours, Mycroft knew every single detail about the older brother and the remainder of the Holmes family. And he hated them. Every picture he found excluded Sherlock. Family photos, meal receipts, and vacation books. It. All. Infuriated. Him. Before he knew it Jim was driving to the Holmes' residence.

"What am I doing?" Moriarty wondered out loud as he knocked on the door.

" Hello. Who are you?" Mrs. Holmes answered the door rudely.

"Hello there. I'm looking for Sherlock Holmes." He smiled.

 

She scoffed. "He's at his weird boyfriend's house or something like that. On Gerard way."

"Glad to see all I read was true." He muttered bitterly, walking from the house.

He found the house easily enough and crouched by the window.

Sherlock POV

How was he going to bring this up with John? 

"John." Sherlock said.

"Yes Sherlock. Kind of busy making you tea." He yelled from the kitchen.

"Alright." Sherlock sat in the black revolving chair in John's bedroom.

A moment later, John walked back into the bedroom, tea in hand.

"John. Can I ask you something?" Sherlock twirled a pen in his hand.

"Yes Sherlock. What is it now?" John sighed.

"Are you in love with Mary?" He turned in the chair.

John blushed profusely. "Well. Um. Yes."

"How did you know?" He followed up with.

John grew even redder. "Well. I saw her in the hall and helped her pick up her books. We started going out and...thats. that."

Sherlock was getting annoyed. "Yes. But how did you feel, John?"

"Sherlock can you just help me with my homework?" John asked nervously.

"John this is important." He said.

"For what?" John groaned.

"An...an experiment. For...Forensic class." Sherlock lied.

"Alright. Fine. It felt like my head was going to burst. My stomach full of beetles. My lungs were out of air. It's like a wonderful sickness with many symptoms, Sherlock." John sighed.

"Interesting." He looked as if he returned to his cold self.

Concerned, John asked, "Sherlock, is there something you aren't telling me?"

"No. Just research." Sherlock mumbled.

"Okay..." John sat on his bed but then asked. "Sherlock?"

"Yes, John. I'm working." He dramatically sighed.

"Why don't you have any kind of social media?" John questioned. 

"I never saw any reason to give some third party my personal information." He quipped.

 

"No. But how do you stay in contact with any friends?" He inquired.

"I don't have friends." The click of the mouse silenced John. 

John's POV

The bell rang. John rose to answer it.   
The whole time he thought about what Sherlock said. What does that make me?

"Hello?" He opened the front door.

"Why hello John." Moriarty greeted.

"Moriarty. What could you possibly want?" John snapped.

"Dear me. Is that any way to treat a guest now Johnny Boy? May I come in ?" He grinned.

"Why should I let you in?" John crossed his arms. 

"John. Who's at the door?" Sherlock shouted.

"Oh did I interrupt something?" Moriarty devilishly grinned.

"It's no one, Sherlock!" John closed the door but Moriarty stuck his foot in.

"Listen well Johnny Boy. I like Sherlock, very much and you won't keep me from him forever." He said, shutting the door.

"Who was it?" Sherlock walked out the bedroom.

"Just the post man." John shifted from one foot to the other.

"Where's the mail?" He looked dissatisfied with John's explanation. 

"Uh he accidentally came to the wrong house." John dug himself a deeper hole.

"Yes of course. Why didn't I hear the mail van then?" Sherlock inquired. 

"Well you see...his car...was in the repair shop for a week...so...he came on a bike." Sherlock had stopped listening to open the door.

"It's raining." He simply stated.

"Well Sherlock. That tends to happen a lot in London." John laughed nervously. 

"There aren't any bike tracks." Sure enough, John looked out at the mud where Moriarty's footprints laid.

"Sherlock it wasn't anyone important." He shook his head.

"Then why would you lie about it? You obviously didn't want me to see them so who was it?" Sherlock shouted. 

"Moriarty." He whispered.

"Jim Moriarty?"He asked. 

"Yes but how do you..?" John looked, confused.

"Never mind. I have to get home. See you tomorrow, John." He was about to walk out, but John stopped him.

"Tomorrow's Saturday." John said. 

"So?" It was Sherlock's turn to be confused. 

"So...I'm going out with Mary tomorrow to the movies." John explained. 

"Why?" He asked. 

"Because we're dating..." John angrily replied.

"Why can I not go?" Sherlock's forehead crinkled. 

"Because it's a date." John put his face in his hands.

"I still don't understand why I can not attend." Sherlock heavily sighed.

"BECAUSE A DATE IS BETWEEN TWO PEOPLE WHO ARE ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED." John screamed.

"I know what a date is you idiot, but I don't know why I can't come along." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Because."John said, thinking it would cause Sherlock to leave. When he was mistaken, he followed with,"Listen. If you come with someone, you may join us."

"Who would I bring?" Sherlock questioned. 

"Mary can find someone for you. She said her friend liked you." John offered.

"Oh joy. A boorish friend of that dull girlfriend of yours. Fantastic."Sherlock replied. "No thank you."

"Okay then. Goodbye." John began to close the door.  
"I will go." Sherlock conceded and left for his house."

At home, Sherlock heard a buzz from his phone.

Hello Sherlylocks -JM

How did you get this number? -SH

I have my sources -JM

Why are you texting me? -SH

Well little Johnny Boy wouldn't let me see you today -JM

That was you? -SH

Who else would it be? -JM

Why were you there? -SH

To talk to you of course -JM

Why? -SH

Does there have to be a reason? -JM

Yes -SH

Awww don't be so mean -JM

What were ya talking about with Johnny? -JM

Nothing important -SH

Really? Maybe you should keep your voice down then. People could be listening ;)-JM

How much did you hear? -SH

Enough to know that little Sherly's in love... -JM

I am not -SH

Are too -JM

I'm not doing this -SH

Awww you're no fun -JM

I am not in love -SH

Come talk to me tomorrow. -JM

Why? -SH

Why not? -JM

Because you're psychotic -SH

You barely even know me... :( -JM

Exactly -SH

Pleaseeeee -JM

No -SH

Pretty please -JM

I have to go somewhere -SH

Oh please. You don't really wanna go to a movie theater -JM

Where will you be? -SH

Park. 12:30 See you there :) -JM 

"Where do you think you are going brother?" Mycroft questioned as Sherlock put on his coat.

"Out." He replied.

"To where?" Mycroft asked.

"Nowhere of your concern dear brother." Sherlock answered and left.

"Hello hello Sherly." Moriarty greeted sitting on a picnic table in the park.

"Jim." Sherlock replied in an even tone.

He hopped off the table. "Has anyone ever told you how attractive you are?"

"What?" Sherlock was caught off guard.

" Your eyes, your cheekbones, your lips." At the last word, Jim pulled down Sherlock's chin.

In a husky voice Sherlock spoke. "Jim...I"

Jim pulled Sherlock to him and softly brushed his lips with his own. Sherlock melted into his kiss. Jim deepened the kiss and the inexperienced Holmes grabbed his slight(small) waist. Jim's tongue explored the teen's mouth. They separated for a moment and locked eyes.

"I've wanted to do that ever since I first saw you solving equations in Forensics." Jim panted.

Sherlock's heart was pounding, emotions he never knew he had were surfacing inside him. He was at a loss for words. 

But he didn't have to say anything. His eyes showed it all.

"See you in school Sherly." Jim said walking into the distance.


End file.
